In the Snake's Den
by Twisted Senses
Summary: Imagine my surprise when Dumbledore took you during my moment of inattention and put you under the care of muggles. How unfitting for the Heir of Slytherin. You, Hermione, are a Riddle. Drabble. AU Post-HBP.


**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J. K. Rowling and her publishers; no money is made with this fanfic.  
**

**Author's Note: This is a snippet from a longer story that I am currently planning and writing. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome! I would like to thank my best friend for editing this for me!  
**

* * *

A knock took him away from his thoughts and back into reality.

'What is it_ this_ time?' He scowled. He took a moment to compose himself and hissed, "Enter."

At the door of his private study stood Bellatrix Lestrange, who looked unsure of herself.

He allowed her a moment to began before he sighed and asked, "What is it Bella?"

Bellatrix sneered. "My Lord, it's the..."

"Watch your tongue Bella. I would regret having to punish you again." Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"It's...it's your daughter, my Lord." She grimaced. "She has caused another explosion."

Lord Voldemort fought down a smirk. "I'll attend to it Bella, you're free to go." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

With a flourish, he apparated into the West Wing. He surveyed the damage and shook his head in amusement. He found his daughter hidden underneath the workbench with a ring around her lacking debris. _A well cast Protego_, he noted with approval.

"Tsk, tsk, Hermione. Look at the mess you've made again. I'm sure my Death Eaters would appreciate it if you didn't attempt to blow them up on a weekly basis."

"Oh father, what fun would that be?" Hermione climbed out from under the workbench and dusted herself off. "If you were really worried about the lives of your Death Eaters, you wouldn't have put my lab here in the West Wing."

"Duly noted, my dear." He smirked. "On that note, next time you decide to wipe the West Wing from existence, do try to remove yourself from the vicinity beforehand."

"I will keep that in mind for next time, Father." She said as she cleaned off her notes. "Though it is hardly my fault that these works are so obscure."

"If it were so simple, you'd be working on promoting the welfare of house elves again." He said mockingly. "I'm sure this is much more productive, Hermione."

She blushed at his remark, and decided to remain silent.

"Find some house elves to clean this while you freshen up Hermione." He said. "I will see you in my study in half an hour."

"Yes Father." She lowered her eyes.

He inclined his head and apparated away.

Shaking her head at the mess around her, she called out. "Tinky!"

A smaller than average house elf popped in. "What can Tinky do for Miss?"

"Will you please find a few other house elves and fix this room? And any other damage to the West Wing as well."

"Yes Miss. Tinky will do as Miss asks!"

"Thank you, Tinky." Hermione smiled.

"Miss is very welcome!" Tinky said with a flap of her ears.

Hermione nodded and apparated away as several elves popped into the room.

* * *

She had some idea what the topic of this conversation was going to be. She'd been here for six months now, the topic of marriage was bound to come up sooner or later.

She knocked on the door to Voldemort's study and waited. The door opened allowing her entrance.

"Punctual as usual, my dear. Have a seat." He said as he petted Nagini, gesturing at the chair across from him.

"Tea?" He asked.

"Yes, father. Thank you." Hermione said.

"Tinky!" _Pop! _"Tea and biscuits for two."

"Yes Master."

The tea was delivered and Hermione helped herself.

"I'm sure you know what I wish to discuss with you today." She nodded in confirmation. "I would not have brought this up for a while longer had I not noticed your interactions with certain children of my Death Eaters."

She raised her brow and took another sip of tea.

"What is your relationship with those two shadows of yours?"

"We're just friends, father." She said with a tilt of her head.

"You have no romantic notions towards the younger Malfoy or the Zabini boy, then?" He inquired.

"They were there after the ordeal with you acknowledging that I was your daughter." Hermione replied. "I have not seen them as any more than friends."

"Tell me more."

"After your first letter, the word of me being your daughter got out. The Order became cautious and started slowly excluding me from everything. I had a big row with Harry and Ron, primarily Ron." She paused and took another sip of tea. "The Gryffindors started to avoid me, and I spent most of my time away from them and in the library. That's when Blaise approached me, after a day or two, Draco came as well. They kept me company by simply being there, working on assignments silently. After a week, I spoke to them, and we became friends."

"Interesting." He tapped his chin with his finger. "What if I were to tell you that both boys have come to ask for a chance to court you?" He said lightly. "Normally, I would make this choice without you. However, I have not had enough time with you to hand you off to some boys."

"It is ultimately up to you, father. I've always had more interest in books than boys." Hermione blushed and shrugged. "I am fond of them. They are both bright. It could be a worse, like Crabbe or Goyle." She grimaced at the thought.

Voldemort chuckled. "I will allow them to court you, seeing that you are not adverse to the thought. They are passable suitors. Fond of them as you are, I do hope you'll wait until after the war to decide. It will be your choice whom you wish to be with in the end."

"Thank you for your confidence, father." She said with a mock bow. "I'll be sure to make my choice with careful consideration."

"You've been spending too much time with Severus, my dear." Voldemort sneered. "He's rubbing off of you."

"I'm sure to let him know that you've complimented him, father." She set her cup down and stood up. "Shall we go have supper?"

"Yes, that would be suitable ." He agreed. "I will also need to discuss with Severus about allowing you to work on such volatile potions without supervision."

He beckoned at his snake. "Come, Nagini. Time to eat."

Together, they walked out of Voldemort's study and headed toward the dining room.


End file.
